<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything’s stupid (but that’s a good thing) by rainbundles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238521">everything’s stupid (but that’s a good thing)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbundles/pseuds/rainbundles'>rainbundles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, M/M, POV Alternating, Sharing a Bed, congrats jeongin! you have insomnia!, guest starring jisungs pov, im sorry for doing minho dirty i love him, its bad bc i wrote it at 4am, its literally just seungin being seungin, its soft time gang, jeongin is tired asf, oh boy just fluff, seungmin and jeongin saying the word stupid is the whole fic, seungmin worlds best detective, sleepy vibes, why do i only write about being tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbundles/pseuds/rainbundles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin can't sleep and has to deal with his merciless schedule. Seungmin does some detective work to discover Jeongin's insomnia and lends a helping hand.</p><p>Jeongin thinks Seungmin's stupid. But he also likes his company. </p><p>-</p><p>alternatively, jeongin's sleepy struggles and seungmin being the soft and caring boy he is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything’s stupid (but that’s a good thing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you: ao3 user rainbundles STOP writing about ur characters being tired and sleeping what are you doing<br/>me: haha insomnia go brrrrr</p><p>as for songs for this fic i'll recommend hyunjin's playlist, it's soft and comforting and perfect even with the melancholy undertones</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung wakes at 5am, and it's his own fault. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Really, he'd been deliriously tired last night. So what if he was so parched from working out that he downed two bottles of water, showered half-heartedly for five minutes, and passed out? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he discovers at 5am, his bladder is <em>not </em>thankful. Sighing frustratedly at how his hibernation was disrupted, he kicks his blankets off. It’s growing light already, streamers of dawn flying through cracks in the drawn curtains and illuminating the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even though he’s desperate to go, he pauses to cast a glance to Jeongin’s bed- it’s positioned weirdly, recently changed so the head of Jeongin’s bed is pushed against the end of Jisung’s to form an “L” shape -but Jeongin’s sheets are a mess at the bed’s tail and the younger is nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung rushes to the bathroom, his hazy brain filled with static rather than worry, relieving himself the only thing that matters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he’s done, he doesn’t think about Jeongin. He thinks about returning to his bed, burrowing down into the blankets and knocking out again. There’s nothing he likes more than sleep, he decides tiredly as he ambles toward his room. His feet drag along, falling asleep as he walks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A scream punches through the silent morning air suddenly, Jisung’s eyes blowing wide as he flinches dramatically. His knees almost give out on him in his fear, heart smashing against his ribs rapidly. <em>What the fuck?! </em>The sound definitely came from inside the house- screaming murder, and Jisung’s suddenly shaking. Great, he won’t even get to go back to bed, the murderer will get him, and it’s all because he had to pee.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just Minho,” A voice sounds from behind him, and he flinches again despite himself. When he whirls around, he sees Jeongin sitting on the couch- when did he end up in the lounge? -dressed in his school uniform and hugging his backpack to his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The exhaustion-rusted cogs in his brain creak into action slowly, processing Jeongin’s words. Oh. Right. Minho. The guy who lives with them. The guy who lives with them who <em>screams murder in his sleep. </em>It was a miracle Minho’s roommates could sleep through it- well, Hyunjin not so much, he could sleep through anything- but Seungmin surely would wake. Understanding courses through him as he bobs his head with an awkward bone-crack at Jeongin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, he scared me,” Jisung mutters, “why is he like that?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s worse than usual today,” Jeongin replies, shifting his backpack to the floor and stretching his legs out, “it’s almost tempting me to wake him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung snorts at that. Waking Minho, yeah right, if you have a death wish. Jeongin knows that from his days of bunking with him, though sometimes Jisung wonders if the yells are because of nightmares. “Did he wake you?” Jisung asks sympathetically. He’s too tired to notice the way Jeongin hesitates before answering.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kind of… but it’s alright.” Jeongin’s gaze is to the floor. Jisung doesn’t notice. His eyes are half-lidded, and even if Minho’s screaming, he still just wants to <em>sleep</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re only saying it’s alright because your snoring is just as bad as his sleep-noises,” Jisung teases, and Jeongin reddens significantly. Before he can rebut, Jisung continues, “I’m going back to bed, alright? Have fun at school, Innie.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah… okay, goodnight,” And with that, Jisung shuffles back to their room, and Jeongin is left alone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">×</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongin stays like that for another good 20 minutes, sprawled over the couch and scrolling mindlessly through social media feeds. It’s been a soundless 20 minutes, Minho shutting up for just long enough that Jisung’s probably fallen asleep again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hopefully that means he’s peaceful now, though Jeongin won’t be going to bed himself. Even though it’s way too early to be fully ready for school- longer than <em>three hours </em>early, <em>three hours he could sleep through -</em>Jeongin couldn’t bear lying in bed, staring at the ceiling as light made it visible, drenched in morning’s silence. Sleep hadn’t found him that night, no matter what he did. Usually he’d wake one of the others, but he knew they were particularly exhausted lately and he didn’t have the heart to break them out of their rest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, upon the first showing of dawn, he’d gotten ready. Jisung slept through him getting changed and leaving the room (as he’d expected), and only once he’d closed the door behind him had he heard Minho’s noises.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>He’s talkative tonight, </em>Jeongin had thought bemusedly, though Minho’s incomprehensible monologue seemed to be interrupted with screams more frequently than usual. Jeongin promised himself he’d wake him only if it got really bad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a little silly, but as he sat on the couch, he found Minho’s noise comforting- like he had company, even though the other was dead-asleep. Jeongin had even cracked the door open to Minho’s room slightly so he could hear better (though he would <em>never</em> admit it to anyone else). </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So when the 20 minutes pass without another peep from Minho, Jeongin finds himself disappointed, finds the room he sits in feeling more empty, finds the air more still and lonely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence makes it easier to dwell, too. In the silence, Jeongin can feel his exhaustion wearing him down even if he can’t fall asleep. He’d worked hard, too- his days were always full, never a moment of downtime. When he wasn’t at school, he was practising. When he wasn’t practising, he was working out. Something always needed to be done, there was always somewhere to be. Was his body so used to being tired that it forewent sleep? If he’s honest, he’s not even sure what was keeping him up, what kind of comfort or help he was seeking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All he knows is that it was an inconvenient time for insomnia to strike, what with his relentless schedule packed with school and practises again for the day. He sighs into the quiet. Today is going to suck, no doubt. He’s not too fond of trying not to faint, though the aches in his bones inform him that getting his body to cooperate is going to be a challenge. Great.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he can wallow further, a small yelp sounds, followed by some jumbled words that drift from Minho’s door. A lazy smile stretches onto Jeongin’s lips. Minho sounds absolutely ridiculous, but it’s perfect. It’s what Jeongin needed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There are more yells every minute or so, and they’re getting louder to the point where Jeongin wonders if he should carry out his promise and check on him. He’s still contemplating when the door creaks further open, and a ruffled Seungmin stumbles out, dragging a pillow with him along the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungmin right now is a try not to laugh challenge, humanised. He looks stupid with his purple hair fluffed upwards, leaving his forehead bare. He looks stupid with his eyes still closed as he moves, with his glasses magnifying them and making the sleep in the corners more obvious. He looks stupid with his slack, bloated face and furrowed brows. He looks stupid, and if Jeongin didn’t know any better, he’d say Seungmin was sleepwalking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That being said- he knows better. After all, Seungmin is one of the few members without any glaring sleep habits. “Is it Minho?” He asks, straightforward. Seungmin’s even less awake than Jisung was, and doesn’t flinch when Jeongin speaks. He doesn’t even open his eyes. He just stands, quiet, growing more slack, and Jeongin worries he’s going to fall asleep standing up when Minho saves the day by hollering out again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungmin jolts, and mutters something under his breath, sluggishly rubbing at his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that?” Jeongin asks, amused. Seungmin looks positively dumb, and it’s taking all of Jeongin’s strength to not snap some blackmail pictures. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…Wish he’d shut up…” Mumbles Seungmin, only <em>just </em>clear enough for Jeongin to catch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want me to wake him?” Jeongin offers as Seungmin slinks forward to plop onto the couch. He falls against Jeongin, making him grunt in distaste. Dishevelled, half-asleep Seungmin trying to get into his personal space? No thanks. But even as he tries to shove him away, Seungmin is heavy to Jeongin’s exhaustion-weakened limbs, and he gets nowhere. “I’ll wake him,” Jeongin offers again with a grunt, hoping it’ll get Seungmin to <em>get the hell off. </em></span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alarm bells must’ve rung in Seungmin’s head as he deciphered the meaning behind Jeongin’s words (waking Lee Minho), and he shakes his head fervently. “No way,” he croaks, curling up and clutching his pillow tight. He burrows against Jeongin’s arm, and Jeongin shoves his face away futilely. Seungmin’s cheek is warm, telltale of how he’d been swathed in blankets minutes ago, soft against Jeongin’s hand. When Jeongin moves his hand away, Seungmin falls back against him all the same. His fighting is useless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t sleep here!” Jeongin opts for scolding instead. ‘Fight with your words’, Chan had once told him, though it was hurriedly followed with a flustered ‘wait, no, don’t do that, don’t fight at all, talk it out, I didn’t mean fight-’ though Jeongin pointedly ignores the second part. Fight with your words. “Go back to bed, I have to go to school, you leech.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too loud in there,” Seungmin mumbles into the fabric of Jeongin’s school shirt. Gross. Jeongin’s about to argue that you can hear Minho just as well out here, but Seungmin had closed the door behind him and Minho’s a lot more muffled than before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Resigned to his fate, Jeongin lets his head hit the back of the couch, sighing. It barely takes a few minutes for Seungmin to drift back into sleep, his breaths growing deeper, mouth hanging open so Jeongin can feel each one on the skin of his arm. It’s gross, and Jeongin would shove Seungmin or move away, but- but he’s not alone. And that’s nice. He may even go so far to say that he- no, maybe not. He won’t admit to himself that he likes the company (not yet, anyway). </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes Seungmin’s glasses before the boy can crush them in his sleep, and casts them to the side, as far as he can reach. (It’s not smart to leave them on the couch, as someone will probably sit on them later, but Jeongin’s too tired to be that well thought out and has already given himself a gold star for taking care of it.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Seungmin’s steady breaths are comforting, Jeongin won’t say so. If Seungmin subconsciously repositions himself against Jeongin’s shoulder and it makes him smile, Jeongin won’t say so. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With Seungmin’s warmth against him, cozy and welcoming, Jeongin’s weariness becomes more apparent, tenfold. On autopilot, his eyes close, and his breathing steadily paces itself until it’s in rhythm with Seungmin’s. His head is too heavy on his shoulders, and it declines to the side until it’s propped on a nest of purple hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">×</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s gentle rousing of his shoulders that wakes him from a slumber he hadn’t even realised he’d fallen into. It’s soft, reluctant even, and not at all convincing Jeongin to open his eyes even though he’s already awake. He doesn’t want to, and the person waking him doesn’t want him to, so why should he? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He really intends on letting out something more intelligent, something along the lines of ‘let me sleep’, but his brain works slower than his mouth, and what he ends up saying is “tired…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but you have to go to school,” The deep voice is what jars him awake. <em>His manager. </em>He lifts his head and his eyes fly open, an apologetic smile set on the manager’s face greeting him as he retracts his arms from Jeongin’s shoulders. There’s weight on his left side, and when he looks, Seungmin is still pressed right against him, though one of his arms has reached to lie over Jeongin’s lap. He seems to be deeply asleep, hardly moving, breathing impossibly deeper and slower than before. Jeongin’s still exhausted, he couldn’t have slept long if school hasn’t started yet, and he yearns to reach the same peace as Seungmin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” The manager says, and Jeongin knows he means it. He knows how tired they all are. “You two looked cute, too. But it’s time to go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongin groans, his eyes beg to be closed, but it’s too late. The brightness of the morning has settled into his vision, his manager is here to escort him, and he’s been ready to leave for more than three hours. Times like these are where he regrets his gap year the most, <em>he could’ve been out of school last year and this wouldn’t have been a problem, </em>but he swallows around the wishful thinking. Can’t change it now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, earlier, he’d wanted Seungmin to get off him. But now, he’s having trouble pushing himself away, though he needs to go. The manager seems to catch onto this turmoil, carefully peeling Seungmin away from Jeongin’s side. Seungmin doesn’t stir, doesn’t even move a bit, but Jeongin silently mourns the loss of warmth even though it’s not particularly cold. It’s almost like he was unplugged from fantasy as the warmth left, and the reality is hitting him now- a crammed-full day ahead that’ll leave his mind and body fried. Great. Why can’t he ignore responsibility, just this once? Sleep, just this once?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The manager, holding Seungmin up with one hand, gently dislodges Seungmin’s pillow from his own limp grip and places it onto the couch, carefully letting him down so his head rests on it. His hair seems to have reached a semi-agreement with gravity, some of it sweeping down and fanning over the pillow as other purple locks stay defiantly upright. The sunlight- the manager had opened a few blinds and curtains when he came in, Jeongin notices -hits the dyed colour to make it glow artificially. In spite of himself, Jeongin smiles. Stupid. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t get to soak in how dumb and tranquil Seungmin looks though, as the manager ushers him towards the front door with one hand, holding Jeongin’s bag with the other. They’re on a tight schedule, after all. As always. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleep in the car,” The manager suggests as they move.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">×</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His school day is as predicted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He has to keep his brain active, otherwise it’ll shut down- he’s been there, done that. Constant reminders do the trick. Don’t fall asleep. Don’t pass out. Say words that make sense. Think. Think. Get up. Write. You can do it, you’ve done it so many times before. Answer the question. Keep thinking. Stay awake. You have to get out of your chair, now, come on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As time passed, it became harder and harder to force himself. Consciously making himself think, making himself move, it was becoming too taxing. He’d collapse any time, surely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Funnily enough, it’s texts from the members that ground him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their manager has sent the group a picture. When Jeongin opens it, he flushes immediately, furious red scratching his cheeks and ear-tips. It’s him, on the couch, his head resting on Seungmin’s, who’s cuddled tightly to him. They’re asleep, and they look… well… <em>stupid. </em>Jeongin’s hair is wayward where it presses against Seungmin (luckily the manager had made Jeongin fix it in the car), and his eye-bags are- well- they’re there. Jeongin’s hand rests on top of Seungmin’s, who’s arm is outstretched over his lap. In Seungmin’s other arm, is his pillow- the manager must’ve taken this right before waking him. Seungmin’s mouth is open, in the triangle shape that infamously earned him his ‘puppy’ nickname, and his legs drape off the black leather of the couch cushions. He may be humiliated, but Jeongin is satisfied that Seungmin looks significantly more stupid in this photo than he does. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He almost doesn’t want to look at the barrage of messages that follow in their chat that excludes the managers. He could spare himself the extra embarrassment. But it’s something to do, so he looks, against his better judgement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>SKZ FAM (who let chan name the chat?) </b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>IM THE LEADER I DO WHAT I WANT </b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>(8 members)</b> </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>hyun.e:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">AAAAAAH CUTE </span> <span class="s2">ㅠㅠ</span> <span class="s1"> CUTIES </span> <span class="s2">ㅠㅠ</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>NOT a genius leader:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">awwwwww~~ maknaes~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>dwekki: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why dont you guys let me do this with you i dont get it :((</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>linoiscute:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why aren’t you guys always this sweet to eachother huh??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>quokka: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU JEONGIN ? IM WOUNDED…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>hyun.e:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kkkkkkkk kim seungmin kkkkkkkk cant let go of that pillow</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wait when did you even leave our room i didnt hear you go</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>sunshine: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ohhh…. too cute~ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>seungmo: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh… that… that was because minho was being so LOUD i couldnt stay in there</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>hyun.e: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i didn’t hear anything??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>seungmo:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you Never Do</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>linoiscute:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i what???? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>quokka: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">can confirm minho YELLELELELEL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">were you alright??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>linoiscute:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i,, genuinely do not remember anything</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">chaotic dreams, maybe? not sure</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sorry :///</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <b>agibbang: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">it was concerning </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>linoiscute: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wake me up next time then!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <b>agibbang: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">and receive your death glares for the rest of the day? i’ll pass!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>hyun.e:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">JEONGIN UR SO CUTE </span> <span class="s2">ㅠㅠ</span> <span class="s1"> LET ME HUG U TOO </span> <span class="s2">ㅠㅠ</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>quokka:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">JEONGIN WHY DID YOU IGNORE ME</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is Jeongin’s cue to leave the conversation. He decisively mutes it, but his phone lights up again regardless, much to his confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh. It’s Seungmin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>the fox and the hound (2 members)</b> </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>meongmeongie: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hey is school going alright?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i didn’t realise how tired you looked til i saw the pic</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <b>yangfennec: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">ah,, school’s ok</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">i am tired lol but thats just a given, right</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">we need to get manager to delete that pic</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>meongmeongie:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">did you sleep okay last night innie?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">be honest or i will hide your accessory box</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <b>yangfennec:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">BLACKMAIL!!!</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">but fine, not really. it happens sometimes tho</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>meongmeongie:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hang in there ok-!! only a couple more hours to go</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In all honesty, Jeongin doesn’t know how to respond. So he doesn’t. Seungmin is right, though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only a couple more hours to go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">×</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongin’s surprised that he survives. He feels like he’s been lugged through a treacherous forest, wrapped up in a potato sack and drugged out of his basic motor skills. His legs are heavy when he moves, as if he’s walking through thick mud that reaches up to his thighs, almost impossible to push forward. His brain whirrs like an overloaded computer on this brink of crashing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His manager rescues him by helping him into the car the instant he trudges out of the school gates, and Jeongin’s too out of it to locate the pity on his face. Whatever relief there is in sinking into the car seat is minimised by the fact that it’s nonstop- Jeongin knows the destination from the car trip is going to be the practice room. There’s no real break.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wants to take solace in the car trip and sleep. Just like when he was driven to school though, he can’t. He can’t and he doesn’t know why. He wants to cry in his frustration, but even that would be too much effort. So he sits with his eyes closed and lets the rocking of the car throw his head around. Too much effort to resist anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t fall asleep, though his manager seems to think he has. It’s funny hearing the hesitant care, the way he tries to open the car door quietly when they arrive. Jeongin opens his eyes, blinking against the harsh light, and they aren’t at the training room. They’re at the dorm, the front door clear even as Jeongin’s still trying to get over how he was just practically blinded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were supposed to go to the practice room,” He says bluntly, tiredly. The manager offers a kind smile back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, but there was a change of schedule. Some other group booked the room and we couldn’t get another one,” The manager explains, carefully reaching over Jeongin to take his backpack. Does Jeongin really look like he can’t carry his own bag? Is that how awful he looks? Fair play, he decides after some consideration, as he probably <em>can’t </em>carry it anymore. Limbs weighted and uncooperative, his soul has been vacuumed from his body, and he moves numbly and recklessly until his manager offers a steadying arm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Jeongin’s safely inside (he barely registers it) and his backpack has been discarded by the door, the manager departs. Jeongin shudders to think he’s been left alone again, but his lonesomeness barely lasts five seconds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s pattering of feet against the smooth wooden floor, and arms around him. It can’t be Changbin, Chan, or Minho- the arms aren’t strong or defined, they don’t feel tough braced against him. It’s not Hyunjin or Jisung, because he’s not being squeezed to death. It’s not Felix, because he can hear the boy’s laughter drifting from somewhere else in the house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s Seungmin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look dead!” He says, without any malice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel like I became a zombie,” Jeongin replies, knowing Seungmin would enjoy the reference. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a grin in Seungmin’s voice as he responds that makes Jeongin feel lighter. “Come on, you need a massive nap.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">×</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Seungmin awoke, he was alone on the couch, bleary-eyed and confused. Two minutes were spent sitting in sleepy befuddlement, another two minutes trying to find his glasses (which were on the couch, but he seriously didn’t recall putting them there), and a final two minutes figuring out why he was here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vaguely, he recollects a few sounds and images in his mind. Minho’s noises. Right, they were constant and too loud. He left the room… Jeongin? Jeongin on the couch…? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What had the time been- no, what was the time now? He makes his way back to his bedroom, where Minho is quietly asleep, he and Hyunjin still passed out on their respective lower bunks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungmin’s phone is carelessly cast aside on the dresser-top, and he clicks it on to find it’s only just five minutes past 10am. Which means Jeongin has been at school for just over an hour— when he’d been on the couch, he must’ve been waiting for the manager to come and get him… yes, that makes sense. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that’s not all there is to the story, Seungmin finds later, in the form of a picture from the manager, and Jisung telling him Jeongin had been out there at <em>5am. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungmin knows Jeongin had gotten back home late the previous night, as he’d woken when Minho entered the room- Minho, Changbin and Jeongin had gone to the gym together. When he’d blearily asked what the time was, Minho supplied him with “3am”- if Jeongin had come home at 3am, and Jisung found him fully ready for school and out in the lounge at 5am, had he slept at all?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn’t seem likely, and if he’s honest, it’s worrying. Jeongin’s been one of the busiest of them all lately, days packed with school, practice, working out. Arriving home late from practice, getting up the earliest in the group for school, being taken straight from school to practise. And that’d be what he’s in for again today, which makes Seungmin frown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shouldn’t practice today after school if he hasn’t slept. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongin will never find out about Seungmin contacting the managers. He’ll never find out about Seungmin getting their practice cancelled, he’ll never find out about the excuse Seungmin sets up that the managers tell the members. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s hush-hush, under wraps, a secret between Seungmin and the managers. An excuse was the only way Jeongin would take not practicing- the kid was dumb, and didn’t place much value on his own rest if he felt it brought down the group. He’d never willingly take the time off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later in the day, everything is in motion. Seungmin’s been to vocal lessons, returned home and showered, with the time on the clock whispering that Jeongin will be home soon. They’ve not been contacted by the school or managers, so that must mean Jeongin didn’t pass out at school today (it’s happened before). Seungmin hums from where he’s perched on the couch. Jeongin must be exhausted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On cue, the click of the front door opening sounds, and the manager plops down Jeongin’s backpack unceremoniously, giving Seungmin a knowing nod before exiting again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s Jeongin. Standing in the entrance blankly like a sim awaiting instruction, slouched posture and dark stains bruising the skin under his eyes. The white fabric of his shirt is wrinkled and misaligned, tie hanging loose from his collar. His dark hair is tousled away from his forehead, a probable result of anxious hands running through it. The tiredness is obvious, and Seungmin rushes toward him before his legs have the chance to buckle, cloaking him in a hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongin doesn’t react at all. There’s no uttering of “gross” or “get your ugly ass off me” as Seungmin would typically expect. No hands are shoving him, no wriggling protests. He’s still, and if he’s even noticed Seungmin’s there, he doesn’t show it. He must be <em>really </em>tired. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look dead!” Is what Seungmin decides to say. It’s more fact than insult, but it finally gets a reaction out of Jeongin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel like I became a zombie,” He mumbles in his stilted english, and Seungmin grins widely at the joke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on,” Seungmin says, though he probably speaks a little too brightly for how Jeongin’s feeling right now, he can’t help it. The reference was good. “You need a massive nap.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tugs Jeongin along to his bedroom, empty of people but filled with mess (Clothes. Clothes everywhere), and Jeongin sighs as he sits on his bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanna get out of your uniform?” Seungmin asks. If he’s gonna sleep, he shouldn’t do it in his uniform- but Jeongin just blinks, staring through him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” He says, disdainful about using his energy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungmin sighs. He can’t make him. “At least let me-” he grabs Jeongin’s tie, it’s already loose enough that Seungmin can just lift it off, “there. Oh, and-” he’s noticed Jeongin’s still got his shoes on, and crouches down to undo the laces. Jeongin’s gaze follows Seungmin’s hands down and his face consequently burns. There’s a strict ‘no shoes past the entrance’ rule in their dorm, and he’s very clearly broken it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t tell anyone,” Seungmin says as he slides the first one off. “You didn’t track anything in anyway.” Jeongin just nods. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second shoe follows, and Seungmin places them neatly by the end of the bed. “You can lie down now,” he tells Jeongin softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When their eyes meet, Jeongin’s eyes are huge, eyebrows upturned to crease his forehead. It only exaggerates the patches under his eyes. Seungmin makes to ask what’s wrong, but Jeongin speaks first. “I won’t be able to sleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungmin blinks. That’s not what he’d been expecting, as Jeongin seems pretty close to shutting down. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger reaches up to play with his earlobes- a nervous tick of his that doesn’t go unnoticed by Seungmin -and casts his eyes to the floor, abashed. “I just…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just what..?” Seungmin lowers his voice, careful not to attract any unwanted attention from the others at the dorm, even though he’s pretty sure it’s only them and Felix who are home. Jeongin’s vulnerable, he can tell, and if he gets too much attention he’ll only want to hide himself more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t… I need company.” The last word comes out barely audible, Seungmin only just catching enough of the syllables to figure out what was said. But once it’s figured out, he ducks his head in understanding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did Jisung not come home last night?” It’s well known that Jeongin will either go to Jisung’s bed or let Jisung in his when either of them need someone- it’s the obvious solution, seeing as they’re roommates. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He did but he… I… he was really tired, really quietly sleeping. It was like he wasn’t there and I just… I didn’t want to wake him up. Or anyone. We’ve all been too tired for that.” Jeongin’s stare is trained on his hands in his lap, eyes glassy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know Jisung wouldn’t have minded if you woke him… he would’ve fallen back asleep in three seconds flat,” Seungmin hums, taking a seat on the bed beside Jeongin and giving him a pat on the back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just couldn’t do it,” the younger sighs. “I know it’s stupid.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not,” The response is instant. It blurts out before Seungmin’s brain has caught up with his mouth, and he takes a second to organise his thoughts before continuing. “It’s considerate. Being considerate isn’t stupid.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’re silent for more than a few heartbeats, conversation lost in awkwardness. Seungmin takes a moment to shut the curtain behind them, though the thin blue fabric only dims the room by a couple of pitches. He swivels back on the bed so he’s next to Jeongin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you need company, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongin nods mutely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I can be your company, you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s what makes Jeongin finally look at him, and there’s the all-too-familiar disgust in his expression, even if it’s more drowsily ambiguous now, Seungmin would know it anywhere. “Come on, you let me be your company this morning,” he huffs, “I can’t be that bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only because your ass was too heavy to move,” Jeongin grunts, but he’s finally decided to lie down, Seungmin moving out of his way so he can get comfortable. “And you were hardly awake at all. It was an impossible situation to get out of.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could’ve moved away,” Seungmin muses, and Jeongin freezes. Caught. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But of course, he’ll never admit to enjoying Seungmin’s company. “I was too stupid to think of it at the time,” is the weak excuse provided, though Seungmin’s already smirking as he basks in victory. Jeongin’s a pretty awful liar. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t bring it up, though. Instead, he nods toward the space in Jeongin’s bed beside him. “Want me to join you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongin grimaces. “Gross.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did shower not long before you came home,” Seungmin adds, without minding the comment. He knows how Jeongin is with his bed’s cleanliness in particular. It hardly makes sense when he doesn’t care that the rest of his room appears to be ravaged by a tornado, but Seungmin’s respectful of it anyway. “If that’s important information to you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently, it was important information, as that’s what earns a the go-ahead from Jeongin. “Fine. But you’re still gross. And ugly. And stupid.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything’s stupid, huh?” Seungmin comments as he allows himself to lie down</span>
  <span class="s1">, shifting to get comfortable on the small mattress</span>
  <span class="s1">. He’s not one of the members who tends to share beds with the others, and he’s hit with a wave of shock when he realises how close he is with Jeongin. He’s right there, looking at nothing with his fox-sharp eyes, black hair flopping over his eyebrows and onto his pillow. Viewing him from this proximity is strange, and makes Seungmin’s skin crawl with a strange sensation that he shoves down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He busies himself grabbing the bunched blankets from the end of the bed, shaking them out to remove folds and pulling them over them. He takes care in ensuring they cover Jeongin, pulling them up over the younger’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” he utters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure,” Seungmin’s voice is only just above a whisper, afraid of shattering the atmosphere. “Close your eyes, <em>stupid, </em>go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongin does, but he also moves toward Seungmin, which Seungmin’s certain must be because he’s too tired to think about what he’s doing. Even stranger, he gets <em>closer. </em>“Can I…?” Jeongin doesn’t seem to know how to ask, mostly because he’s never had to before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can hug me, stupid.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re stupid,” Jeongin grumbles, but there’s an arm around Seungmin all the same. Strong and firm- Jeongin’s working out has been paying off. Gone is the soft, skinny kid Seungmin knew all those years ago. This version of Jeongin isn’t bad, though- not at all. Just… different. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungmin’s not particularly tired himself. He hadn’t slept too well due to Minho’s noises, but once he’d gone to the lounge he was history- falling asleep against Jeongin had knocked him out cold. Maybe Jeongin had a point about company. He’s not tired enough to fall asleep here, though, after having rested well in the morning hours, so he reaches out. He lets his hand run through Jeongin’s hair, surprised to find it still silky even after the younger had spent the day in school. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongin lets out a small sound of surprise at the touch, but positions his head so Seungmin can reach easier. Seungmin keeps brushing through Jeongin’s hair gently, the movement pattern helping Jeongin relax. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It barely takes two minutes of Seungmin carding through Jeongin’s hair for Jeongin’s breathing to deepen significantly, and a testing prod of the younger’s cheek (it’s soft! baby bread!) that goes without response confirms he’s out like a light. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungmin hadn’t really thought this through. He’s not tired, but he’s not about to leave when Jeongin had let his heart show, confessing about needing company. He opts for continuing to stroke Jeongin’s hair until his arm grows weak, letting it fall over Jeongin’s side. The younger nuzzles closer to Seungmin subconsciously. He smiles, and thinks he must look just a bit stupid. If Jeongin’s eyes were open, he’d tell him that he looks stupid. But Jeongin’s eyes are closed, long lashes reaching over his dark eye-bags. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s cute. His lips are set into a slight frown that Seungmin wants to poke away, and he seems more powder-soft here than anywhere else. On stage, he’s all sharp cheekbones, angular features accented by makeup. Here, he’s round, full-cheeked like kirby. He’s human. He might have a few pimples dotted on his forehead, and his lips might be a little cracked on the edges, but Seungmin kind of likes this better. It’s the real Jeongin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fond smile on his face can’t be helped- even if it’s stupid. Jeongin is soft, cute, and close enough that his breaths are starting to blow Seungmin’s bangs away from his face. Seungmin may as well soak it in, he may never get the chance for Jeongin to be willingly affectionate toward him again. Today’s just a lucky day for him, as unlucky as it’s been for Jeongin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After however many more minutes, the first snore sounds. The sound is only little, but it’s enough to fill the room. They grow louder, though, until it’s all Seungmin can hear and it’s making his ears ring. Hyunjin had been serious when he’d told them about Jeongin being a ‘baby lion’- these snores could rival Chan’s. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet, the sound is somewhat comforting. Maybe it’s only kind of cute because it’s Jeongin (it is not cute at all when it’s Chan), but hearing him sleep so well is… well… nice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He deserves the rest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">×</span>
</p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung wonders into his room after a successful day in the studio, only to hear Jeongin’s absolutely <em>terrible </em>snoring. In that moment, Jisung decides he’ll have to talk to Chan about this. Jeongin didn’t use to snore- Jisung had been roommates with him when they were still trainees, kid was quiet as a mouse -but he seems to have picked it up from <em>somewhere</em> and that <em>somewhere</em> has to be Chan because he’s the only other one who snores like this in the group. This is definitely Chan’s fault. Jeongin can do no wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he fully enters, he finds it darker than he’d expected. In hindsight, he should’ve figured from Jeongin’s snoring, but it’s still plenty light enough for him to see. That’s how he sees not just Jeongin on the occupied bed, but Seungmin. The pair are curled into each-other, and Jisung can see Seungmin’s hand in Jeongin’s hair. It’s moving, he realises, just barely, as though Seungmin’s stubbornly keeping himself going even if the slow pace is a clear sign of sleep coming for his ass. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cute.” Comments Jisung, and Seungmin grunts to show that he’s awake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s good.” Seungmin’s low, nasally tone exposes how sleep has almost fully claimed him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung lets out a cackle, which he hastily stifles. “He’s good at snoring, if that’s what you mean,” he prods jokingly. “Good luck actually falling asleep when it’s your first time being so close to it.” The luck wish is unnecessary, as Seungmin seems well on his way, but Jisung’s not going to pass up the opportunity to poke fun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Seungmin just huffs, shuffling closer to Jeongin. His hand has grown still in Jeongin’s hair, a deep breath escaping him. He’s gone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This morning’s little picture of them wasn’t enough, Jisung determines, and snaps a pic of his own, meticulously leaning over them to get the right angle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Straight to the group chat it goes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>SKZ FAM (who let chan name the chat?) </b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>IM THE LEADER I DO WHAT I WANT </b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>(8 members)</b> </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>quokka:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[image attachment]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THEY’RE AT IT AGAIN!!!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>hyun.e:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">WAAAAAAHHH </span> <span class="s2">ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ</span> <span class="s1"> CUTE~~~!!! </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>quokka:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">innie’s snoring is ruining the cute effect for me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>hyun.e:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">baby lion </span> <span class="s2">ㅠㅠ</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>quokka:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nah bro he’s an adult lion now it’s worse than chan</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>dwekki:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">woah jeongin actually cuddling up to seungmin??? what happened today</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m coming to the room i have to see this!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>quokka:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">NOOO DONT COME jeongin will kill your ears</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>dwekki:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">a worthy sacrifice..</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>linoiscute:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’d find it cute if they weren’t both awful</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>sunshine: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m almost jealous haha~~~ they look very comfy~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>quokka:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i will hug you lix! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>sunshine: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’ll hold you to that~~ ;)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>hyun.e:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">you dont mean that minho </span> <span class="s2">ㅠㅠ</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>NOT a genius leader:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OH OUR MAKNAES~~~ precious maknaes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>linoiscute:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i mean it to a certain, undefined extent</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>quokka:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you all may have access to the room… but Don’t wake them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>quokka:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[image attachment]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>dwekki:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[image attachment]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>sunshine:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[image attachment]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>quokka:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[image attachment]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>linoiscute:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[image attachment]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">×</span>
</p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>seungmo:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh no.. what. what are all of these photos</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <b>agibbang:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">oh my god… delete these</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>hyun.e:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">goodmorning~~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <b>agibbang:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">please… please delete…</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">we look…</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>seungmo:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stupid?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <b>agibbang:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">really, really stupid.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry if this feels similar to anything else ive written LOL when i cant sleep i write abt sleepy characters and that is.... often</p><p>anyway a LOT of things inspired this, im sorry no woojin this time as i couldn't figure out how to put him in when it's inspired by recent events. [UPDATE 090920 LOL NO IM NOT SORRY WOOJIN IS A PIECE OF SHIT and will not be included in ANY of my future things EVER] if ur interested im going to list them :&gt;</p><p>- jisung's story about minho yelling in his sleep and scaring him in the morning. i literally ripped it out and slapped it in here<br/>- hyunjin calling out jeongin's snoring and calling him a baby lion<br/>- hyunjin also calling out minho's noises for the past like.. year. i was gonna use it eventually im sorry minho<br/>- jeongin being busy as hell this era<br/>- seungmin and jeongin continuously taking photos of eachother sleeping LOL<br/>- again hyunjins playlist which rly set the ~mood~ highly recommend<br/>- like All of jisungs anecdotes abt rooming with jeongin<br/>- eedohahseung!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>seungin have a rly sweet bff dynamic... their love-hate thing is dumb and i love it</p><p>thank u for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>